1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a top end stop and bottom end stop for a slide fastener in which coil type, or zigzag type linear fastener elements made of synthetic resin are mounted on a side edge of a fastener tape and a hidden type slide fastener.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, various types of top end stops and bottom end stops in the coil type or zigzag type linear slide fastener and hidden type slide fastener made of synthetic resin have been proposed. According to Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 56-51773, a synthetic resin piece 114 having a circular section is formed in the back surface of the heads 120 of the tape 107 side of plural elements at a final end of the linear fastener element row 103, such that it can be fused as shown in FIG. 10 and an end portion of the synthetic resin piece 114 located at a final end of the element row 103 is bent to the surface so as to produce a bent portion 119. The end face of the bent portion 119 is formed lower than the surface of the elements and then, the bent portion 119 is fused with a coupling face formed in a curved state on a side face of the element head 120 at the final end of the element row 103.
Further, according to Republic of China Utility Model Registration No. 125468.6, it has been known that as shown in FIG. 11, a filament 214 of a specified length is inserted into a coil type linear fastener element row 203 made of synthetic resin and the inserted filament 214 and the fastener elements are welded together with ultrasonic wave so as to form a bottom end stop 211.
In the end stop shown in FIG. 10, a synthetic resin piece 114 is fused to the bottom face of a head of the linear fastener element row 113 by ultrasonic processing with a pressure and the end portion thereof is bent to the surface side of the element and fused to the side face of the element head 120. Because the fusing process for the synthetic resin is very complicated, this cannot be produced at a cheap price. Further, because the synthetic resin piece 114 is fused with the surface of the elements, there is a fear that it may be separated during usage.
Because in the bottom end stop 211 shown in FIG. 11, a filament 214 inserted into a linear fastener element row 203 of synthetic resin is fused with the fastener element throughout the entire length, a sewing yarn which sews the fastener elements at the bottom end stop is deteriorated due to ultrasonic welding processing, so that the sewing yarn is cut out because of a load accompanying an opening/closing of a slider fastener, thereby the bottom end stop being incapable of bearing a long term usage.
The present invention has been accomplished in views of the above-described problem and therefore, a prominent object of the present invention is to provide an end stop for a slide fastener, which serves as a top end stop and bottom end stop for preventing a slider from slipping out of an ordinary type or hidden type slide fastener equipped with a linear fastener element row of synthetic resin, the top end stop and bottom end stop being produced by, after a rod-like body of synthetic resin is inserted into liner fastener elements, fusing only an end portion thereof, so that these end stops are never separated or affected by deterioration, thereby ensuring a rigid structure and a cheap price.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an end stop for a slide fastener which can be completed as a rigid structure by specifying a range of a portion to be fused together in the rod-like body.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an end stop for a slide fastener which can be produced as a top end stop easily by disposing the rod-like body of synthetic resin in the linear fastener element row in an ideal form.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an end stop for a slide fastener which can be produced as a bottom end stop easily by disposing the rod-like body of synthetic resin in the linear fastener element row in an ideal form.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an end stop for a slide fastener which is sewed on a side edge of the linear fastener element row so that it can be employed effectively as an ordinary type slide fastener or a hidden type slide fastener.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide an end stop for a slide fastener which can be employed effectively as an end stop for a coil type slide fastener formed of coil type fastener elements.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an end stop for a slide fastener which can be employed as an end stop for a zigzag type slide fastener formed of zigzag type fastener elements.